Death Song
Main Page= |Release Date = August 27th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone (Expansion Exclusive) |Model Type = Skrill |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8.2 *Pitch Rate: 4 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 4.2 |Combat = *ATK: 400 *FPR: 340 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 50 *HPR: 400 *DEF: 50 *Health: 2850 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.8 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 14 (Titan: ?) *Max Health: ? (Lvl. 50 Titan) |Skills = *Tough *Paralysis |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 1,000 Gems *Member Price: 800 Gems |UDT = }} The Death Song is an exclusive dragon released with the Call of the Deathsong expansion on August 30th, 2015. It can be purchased for 1000 gems (800 for members) or awarded for finishing the quest Loose Ends. On April 24th, 2018, the Titan Wing was added. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"The Death Song uses a siren-like song to lure its prey. The secret behind this amazing feat is the Death Song's extra cervical vertebrate. When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expand into its frills, and its song is able to be projected to specific targets up to a mile away. :"Death Songs are extremely solitary. This is most likely because of the fact that they will eat any dragon who gets too close to them, including their own kind. Their preferred prey is other dragons, but they aren't adverse to eating any unwary human who strays to close to their nests. Your best chance to defeat this dragon is to ride a Thunderdrum, which is mostly immune to the Death Song's song. This is because a Thunderdrum's hearing is so poor that they are unable to hear their lullaby. Death Songs also struggle with small spaces, as they can be affected by the echo of their own song." :For more information on the Death Song, click here. In Quests Call of the Death Song As the name suggests, The Death Song is the protagonist of this expansion. Quest: Assault on Berk! A wild Death Song leaves its island Melody Island and establishes its new hunting territories around Berk and the School. From Astrid, the player learns that the Death Song is an invasive species that will destroy the ecosystem it invades. Death Songs shoot a fast-hardening amber-like substance to trap its prey, which can be melted using Monstrous Nightmare gel as fuel. Quest: The Mystery of Sven's Farm Sven's Farm is converted to the new nesting site of the dangerous dragon. The dragon's nest is a spherical structure, anchored high from the soil, made with Death Song's own amber. This makes its nest a secure, unbreakable home. Quest: Legend of the Dragon Valkyrie There's a legend in Berk that explain the origin of the Death Song as a valkyrie that was transformed into a butterfly dragon by Loki, to take revenge on dragons that took her fiancee's life. Johann the Trader discovers by chance that the dragon has an alternative diet of eels, and in the end, the Dragon Riders with the help of the player successfully convince the Death Song to move to Ship Graveyard, where it can find plenty of prey in the shape of giant eels. Trivia *Unlike other dragons, Death Songs are the second dragons that can eat Eels, the other being the Typhoomerang; |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood DeathSongStoreEgg.jpg dsong bef egg.png|Death Song before hatching dsong oricolors.png|Death Song default colors dsong aft egg.png|Death Song htachling bby dsong stand.png|Baby Death Song Standing bby dsong idle.png|Baby Death Song Idle bby dsong sit.png|Baby Death Song Sitting bby dsong sleep 1.png|Baby Death Song Sleeping (profile) bby dsong sleep 2.png|Baby Death Song Sleeping (upper view) bby dsong swim.png|Baby Death Song Swimming bby dsong.png|Baby Death Song Flying dsong stand.png|Death Song Standing dsong idle.png|Death Song Idle dsong sit.png|Death Song Sitting dsong sleep 1.png|Death Song Sleeping (profile) dsong sleep 2.png|Death Song Sleeping (upper view) dsong swim.png|Death Song Swimming dsong fire.png|Death Song's Fire dsong fire 2.png|The amber spreading on impact dsong length.png|The lenght comparison between a viknig and a Death Song dsong markings 3.png|Dorsal, abdominal and tail stripes (upper view) dsong markings 2.png|Dorsal and abdominal stripes (profile) dsong markings 9.png|Dorsal and abdominal stripes (close-up) dsong markings 1.png|Tail and tail fins (profile) dsong markings 4.png|Tail and tail fins (close-up) dsong markings 5.png|Wing patterns (upperwing) dsong markings 6.png|Wing patterns (underwing) dsong markings 7.png|Head stripes and fins (profile) dsong markings 8.png|Head stripes and fins (front view) dsong markings 10.png|Horns (profile) dsong markings 11.png|Horns and dorsal spines (profile) dsong hover 1.png|Death Song Hovering (front view) dsong hover 2.png|Death Song Hovering (profile) dsong fly.png|Death Song Flying dsong fly shot 1.png|Death Song firing while flying (about to shoot) dsong fly shot 2.png|Death Song firing while flying (after shooting) dsong glide.png|Death Song Gliding dsong break.png|Death Song Braking Titan Stage TDS_level_up.png|Titan Death Song tdsong stand.png|Titan Death Song Standing tdsong idle.png|Titan Death Song Idle tdsong sit.png|Titan Death Song Sitting tdsong sleep 1.png|Titan Death Song Sleeping (profile) tdsong sleep 2.png|Titan Death Song Sleeping (upper view) tdsong fire 1.png|Titan Death Song's Fire tdsong fire 2.png|The ambers spreading and splashing on impact tdsong size.png|The lenght comparison between a viknig and a Titan Death Song tdsong marks 6.png|Dorsal, abdominal and tail stripes (upper view tdsong marks 1.png|Dorsal and abdominal stripes (profile) tdsong marks 7.png|Dorsal and abdominal stripes (close-up) tdsong marks 10.png|Tail and tail fins (profile) tdsong marks 5.png|Tail and tail fins (close-up) tdsong wingspan.png|Wing patterns (upperwing) tdsong marks 9.png|Wing patterns (underwing) tdsong marks 2.png|Head stripes and fins (profile) tdsong marks 4.png|Head stripes and fins (front view) tdsong marks 3.png|Horns (profile) tdsong marks 8.png|Horns and dorsal spines (profile) tdsong hover.png|Titan Death Song Hovering (front view) tdsong hover 2.png|Titan Death Song Hovering (profile) tdsong fly.png|Titan Death Song Flying tdsong glide.png|Titan Death Song Gliding tdsong brake.png|Titan Death Song Braking Bioluminescent Patterns Adult Stage Titan Stage TDeathSongHWPattern1.png|General view (profile) TDeathSongHWPattern2.png|General view (top view) TDeathSongHWPattern3.png|General view (front view) TDeathSongHWPattern4.png|Head patterns (profile) TDeathSongHWPattern5.png|Head patterns (top view) TDeathSongHWPattern6.png|Head pattern (front view) TDeathSongHWPattern7.png|Upperwings pattern TDeathSongHWPattern8.png|Dorsal and abdominal stripes pattern |-|Skins= Racing Stripes/Paint Category:Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Paralysis Category:Missing images